Inuyasha's lost sister
by suzu enma
Summary: Inuyasha had no idea that he had a little sister until he met a girl with golden eyes like him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Kokoro, Aki and Miyako

**Inuyasha's lost sister**

Chapter 1

It was a cold and rainy night Izayoi was running in the forest with two little babies. One was a boy and the other was a girl. She knew that she couldn't keep both because she weak from the attack. So she headed to a village that was near by and left the little girl with a family and went on her way. But before she left she gave the couple a necklace for the child. "Please give it to her when she get's older" asked Izayoi.

**Few years later**

In a village called Moonlight a little girl was sitting in a tree watching the other kids play. She had mid-long black hair and gold eyes. She was four years old. The other kids wouldn't let her play because she looked different from everyone. "Miyako came down from there right now" said an old woman. Miyako jumped down from the tree and ran to the old women with a smile on her face. The old women's name was Kokoro. She had long white hair and blue eyes. Kokoro smiled at her adopted daughter as she watched her run towards her. "Yes mommy" said Miyako as she came to a stop in front of Kokoro.

Kokoro stared at her daughter and saw in her eyes that she was lonely and sad. I hope one day she will find some who will like her for who she is thought Kokoro.

"It's time to go home my lovely Miyako". Miyako nodded and started to walk in the direction of their home. As they walk to their house they heard people shouting a head of them. Miyako looked straight a head and saw a girl with black hair in a pony tail yelling at a monk. As they got near they heard what they were arguing about. It seemed the monk did something that mad the girl mad. "May we help you" asked Kokoro with a smile on her face. The monk and the girl turned and looked at them with an embarrassed looks on their faces. "Yes you may, you see we are lost" said the girl. Miyako looked at the girl and monk, she got the feeling that they weren't lost but was searching for something. "Oh let us introduce our selves, I am Miroku and this is Sango" said the monk with a smile. Kokoro smiled and told them their names and asked if they wanted to stay at their house until they had a plan. Sure said Sango as she looked a Miroku with is she the one look. They all started to walk to their house when they heard a scream from the village. Sango and Miroku ran towards the village while Kokoro watched them go but when she wasn't looking Miyako followed them to the village. When they got to the village they saw a demon attacking. Miyako saw that the demon was not acting normal that something must have upset it. Sango looked behind her and saw that Miyako had follow them but she couldn't worry about that now, she had to fight the demon. Miroku was helping the villagers escape from the village square while Sango was fighting the demon. But no one saw another demon coming up behind Miyako. Miyako looked down and saw a big shadow behind her. She turned around and screamed. The demon pulled backed his paw and was getting ready to attack Miyako. Sango and Miroku heard the scream and turned in time to see the demon getting ready to attack Miyako.

Miyako screamed Sango as she watched was about to happen, she knew that both her and Miroku couldn't get to her in time. Miyako closed her eyes and wished that someone would save her. She heard the demon laugh as he pulled his arm towards her with his claws out. All the villagers watched with wide eyes. Sango ran towards Miyako but was attacked by another demon. Miroku saw Sango trying to help Miyako and decided to try as well but as he tried to get near Miyako, he saw that a bunch of demons had come to help the other demon. All the demons were defending the big demon. "Miroku what are going to do" shouted Sango as she fought of a demon. Miroku looked at Sango and then at Miyako, I have no Idea Sango said Miroku with a sad look. Miyako tried to get away but the demon blocked her very move. "Just try to get away little girl" said the demon with a smirk as he watched her. I am done being scared thought Miyako and decided to trick the demon but she knew if this didn't go as plan she would be a goner. Okay here I go she whispered to her self. "Hey ugly" shouted Miyako as she looked up at the demon with a mischievous smile on her face.

The demon looked at Miyako with an angry face, "why you little brat" shouted the demon, Miyako noticed that his eyes turned red. Oh boy now I done it thought Miyako. "I was going to spare you since you were a demon but know I am going to kill you" said the demon as he grabbed Miyako. She's demon thought Sango and Miroku at the same time. "Hey put me down you ugly demon and I am not a demon thank you very much" said Miyako with a puff. The demon started to laugh, really now but your eye's are gold no human has gold eyes said the demon as he stared at Miyako thinking of a best way to kill her. Miyako stopped struggling and looked at the villagers and saw that their eyes were all different but none looked like hers. I'm I a demon thought Miyako. Sango and Miroku looked on in fear as they saw that Miyako had stop fighting back. "Ha now you see they wouldn't miss you if you were gone because you are just like me a demon" said the demon as he got ready to put his claws in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I made up Ryuu**

**Chapter 2**

But before the demon could hurt Miyako a red blur grabbed her and took her to the other side of the village square. The demon, Miroku and Sango looked over and were surprise to see Inuyasha. How did he know we were here thought Miroku as he stared at Inuyasha. "What were you two thinking" asked Inuyasha in an anger tone as he stared at the demon. Miroku looked at Sango and then back at Inuyasha but Inuyasha wasn't there anymore only Miyako was. They heard the demon scream in pain and turned to look, the demon was killed by Inuyasha. Miyako noticed that she was on the ground so she opened her eyes and got up. What she saw when she looked in the direction of the demon made her scream.

Sango heard Miyako scream and ran to her, "Are you alright" asked Sango with a worried look on her face. Miyako just stared at the spot were the demon was. While Sango tried to comfort Miyako, Inuyasha was yelling at Miroku for leaving when they were going to go get Kagome. Miyako snapped out of her dazed and ran out of the village squared with tears streaming down her face. Sango watched her go and then went to see what was going on with Inuyasha and Miroku.

In the forest not far from the village a man wearing a baboon cloak was talking to a demon. He was telling the demon that he would give him a shard of the jewel if he finds anything that would interest him. The demon thought about for a minute and said "okay you have a deal". The man with the baboon cloak on smirked and left. The demons name was Ryuu. He had long black hair and bright blue eyes like the sky. Ryuu jumped in to a tree and head to the village by jumping from branch to branch. When he made it to the village, he saw a little girl running towards the tree he was in.

Miyako ran to the edge of the village and collapsed in front of the tree were Ryuu was in. what I am going to do thought Miyako as she sat under the tree. "The demon said I was a demon" she said out loud. Ryuu who was in the tree was shocked to hear that and stayed still to see what she would do next. What is this feeling I have thought Miyako with a strange look on her face as she thought of the boy with silver hair. Before Ryuu could jump out the tree he saw an old lady coming towards the tree. "Miyako"!! yelled Kokoro. Miyako looked towards the voice and saw her mother running towards her with a worried look. Miyako jumped up and ran to the Kokoro and ran into her arms. Kokoro was startled but she put her arms around Miyako. They stayed that way for awhile until Kokoro pulled back and told Miyako that she was really scared when she found out that she had ran to the village squared. Miyako looked at her mother with a sad look and told her she was sorry.

In the village square Miroku was telling Inuyasha why they left. They heard a rumor that some strange girl was living with an old lady and they wanted to see if it was true. "Well" asked Inuyasha. Sango looked at Miroku before she answered Inuyasha, "yes it was true that girl you rescued is the one" said Sango with an unreadable expression. Inuyasha nodded and started to walk in the direction Miyako went. Miroku and Sango followed him but they didn't know what Inuyasha was up to. I hope Inuyasha won't hurt the girl thought Sango as she walked behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped at the edge of the village and saw Miyako and Kokoro standing in front of a tree talking. Sango looked at Inuyasha to see what he was thinking but couldn't read his face. Inuyasha walked up the path towards them.

Miyako looked past her mother and saw Inuyasha coming and took a step back. Kokoro noticed her daughter acting strange and turned to see what had scared her. She saw a boy with silver hair and dog ears standing not far from where they stood. What does he want and why is Miyako scared of him thought Kokoro with a frown on her face. Ryuu who was still in the tree looked at the new comers. Who are they thought Ryuu with a confused look on his face. Inuyasha who was standing still stared at Miyako and got the feeling that he knew her from some where but couldn't put a finger on it. Why is he just standing there thought Miyako as she looked from Inuyasha to her mother. Sango did not like this one bit but keep her mouth shut. Ryuu knew something was about to happen because he could feel the tension in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Miyako came out behind her mother and walked up to Inuyasha. Everyone was surprised that she would go near him. Inuyasha stared at her for a little bit and then said "who are you"? "My name is Miyako" said Miyako with a nervous smile. Sango decided that she had had enough of Inuyasha's attitude and walked up to him, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him away. Ryuu watched all of this with amused look. Miroku followed Sango as she dragged Inuyasha away. "What are you doing Sango" yelled Inuyasha with an angry voice. Sango just kept on going. Miyako watched them leave and then turned towards her mother. Kokoro looked at her daughter and took her hand, she then lead her towards their house.

Ryuu who was still in the tree waited until they left and then jumped out of the tree. "Well that was unexpected turn of events" said Ryuu. He ran off to the woods towards his hideout. When he got there he was greeted by an unexpected guest. "Who are you" asked Ryuu. The stranger stared at him for awhile before he said anything. "My name is Bankotsu said Bankotsu with a smirk. Ryuu stared at Bankotsu with wide eyes, he knew that the band of seven were not people you should mess with. Bankotsu watched him for awhile then turned and headed towards the village. Ryuu just stood there and watch him go. _What's going to happen now_ thought Ryuu.

As Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku headed back to Kaede's village, Kagome was playing with Shippou as she waited for Inuyasha and her friends to get back. Shippou was running when he spotted Sango coming with Inuyasha and Miroku following behind. "Hi guys" said Kagome as she walked towards them with Shippou following her. When she got closer she noticed that Sango wasn't looking too happy_. I wonder what had happen_ thought Kagome. "Hey Kagome" said Miroku. Inuyasha walked past them and went into Kaede's hut. Kagome gave Miroku and Sango a questioning look. They look at each other and then told her what had happen. Kagome stared at them in shock.

Miyako climbed a tree in the back of the house and stared at the sky. Her mother was in the house fixing dinner. All of a sudden they heard screams. Kokoro ran out of the house and told Miyako to get inside while she went to see what was going on. Miyako looked at her mother with a worried look and said "Okay" and Walks into the house. Kokoro went to the village square and stood there in shock. Everything was in ruins. What happen here mumbled Kokoro. She heard a noise behind her and saw a group of men. _Who are they_ thought Kokoro. She stood there staring at them wondering what to do. One of the men started to walk towards her. Kokoro backed up and stared at the man with terrified eyes. The man laughed and stopped short. "What are you waiting for Renkotsu" asked Suikotsu. Kokoro hoped that Miyako listened to her and stayed in the house. The band of seven was standing in front of Kokoro.

Miyako left the the house and started to run to the village square. She stopped short and hid behind a tree and watched what was happening between her mother and seven men. _What should I do_ thought Miyako. As Miyako watched she didn't notice that one of the men was sneaking up from behind. Miyako heard a twig snap and turn and saw a man in a kimono with make up on. Miyako stared at him with wide eyes. "What do we have here" ask Jakotsu with a sneer. Myako backed up against the tree. Jakotsu walked closer and grabbed her and draged her towards the rest of the group. Kokoro stared at Miyako with horror. _Why_ thought Kokoro. Jakotsu threw her to the ground, she landed with a thud. Their leader Bankotsu just loooked down at the girl with an unreadable expression. Miyako got up slowly and backed away towards her mother. Kokoro grabbed Miyako and held her near her. _I am sorry mother _thought Miyako as stares with frightened eyes. The band of seven stood there looking at them. Bankotsu then walked towards them. Kokoro held Miyako to her tighter. They just stood there frozen, waiting to see what they will do. When Bankotsu got closer he noticed that the girl had golden eyes. "Interesting" mumbled Bankotsu. Everyone stood there like time had stopped. Miyako hope that nothing will happen to her and her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Miyako stared at Bankotsu with unsure eyes. She had feeling something was about to happen. Her mother pulled Miyako behind her and glared at the band of seven. Bankotsu laughed and said "that won't do you any good". Kokoro shook her head and said" what do you want". The other members of the band of seven watched with interest. They wondered what their leader was going to do. Miyako stood behind her mother and watched with wide eyes. Bankotsu grabbed Kokoro and threw her to the side. She landed on the ground out cold. Miyako stood there in shock. Bankotsu then grabbed Miyako and told the others they were leaving. They turned and walked out of the village. Miyako struggled in Bankotsu's arms but it was futile.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree when Kagome came to talk to him. "Inuyasha" said Kagome. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and said "what". Kagome sighed before she began to tell him that she wasn't happy about what he did. Inuyasha just snorted. Kagome shook her head and turned and left. She meet up with Sango. "So how did it go" asked Sango. Kagome smiled slightly and said "not good". They both knew Inuyasha was stubborn. Kagome and Sango went back to Kaede's house. When they got there Miroku told them that the band of seven just visited the village that they just left. Kagome and Sango stared at him in shock. Inuyasha was hidden in the door way and heard what Miroku said.

Miyako was sitting in a corner in the band of seven's hide out. She was thinking why she was taken. She knew trying to escape was not a good idea. The only one in the cave with her was Bankotsu. He was leaning against the wall a few feet from where Miyako sat. "Why did you take me" asked Miyako. Bankotsu looked at Miyako and said "because you look like Inuyasha a little bit." Miyako didn't say anything she was too busy thinking of what he said. Bankotsu then left and waited outside for the others. The others didn't return until later that night.

Inuyasha walked into the hut and said "we're going to go get her". Kagome stared at Inuyasha and then smiled and said "okay". Sango looked a Miroku and whispered "I don't like this". Inuyasha heard her but didn't say anything to her about it. They planned to leave in the morning. Tonight they would get ready and rest up. As Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou were asleep Inuyasha was sitting in a tree thinking. When the sun came up they found Inuyasha a sleep in the tree. "Inuyasha it's time to go" said Kagome. Inuyasha woke up and jumped down from the tree. They said "goodbye" and left.

Miyako had fallen asleep while she was thinking. Bankotsu and the others were just sitting around. Miyako woke up and stared at them wondering what was going to happen now. Suikotsu turned and began to talk to her, Miyako smiled a little and nodded her head as he spoke. She really didn't want to talk to her kidnappers. Suikotsu frowned and then turned away from her. Miyako sighed and stared at the ground. Bankotsu turned his attention to Miyako. Miyako looked up when she felt someone staring at her. Her eyes went wide when she saw who it was. Bankotsu smirked when he saw that she was looking at him. "Hey kid" said Bankotsu. Miyako glared and muttered "what". Bankotsu grinned at her reply and said "well little one no one is coming to rescue you". Miyako frowned and looked away, she knew someone will rescue her. Bankotsu laughed and stood up, he walked out of the cave.

Inuyasha and gang were walking to the village where Miyako lived to find the trail that the band of seven had taken. Kagome began to wonder why Inuyasha wanted to help the little girl. She knew he wanted to fight the band of seven but she had a feeling that there was more to it. Sango didn't know what to think of Inuyasha right now, he wasn't acting the way he did early about the girl. Miroku just took everything in stride. When they got to the village Kokoro was standing at the entrance of the village. She would always stand there hoping that her little girl escaped and ran back but everyday Miyako didn't return. Inuyasha and gang stopped short and stared at Kokoro. Kokoro smiled a little and said "you came back, why". Sango walked up to her and said "well Inuyasha wanted to go after the band of seven". Kokoro looked shocked for a minute but then started to cry. Kagome ran up to the woman and put her arms around her to comfort her. Inuyasha looked away and muttered "no need to cry". Miroku and Shippou wondered what had happened to make her cry like that. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then at Kokoro. "What is the matter" asked Kagome in a worried voice. Kokoro pulled away and looked gravely at them. Inuyasha and the group stared at her. "Miyako" said Kokoro. Sango's eyes went wide and said "you don't mean that they took her do you." Kokoro nodded her head. Inuyasha eyes turned hard when saw her nodded her head. "Inuyasha we have to get her back" said Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her and said "I know". Sango, Miroku and Shippou stared at Inuyasha in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miyako was left alone in the cave, she knew that they were close by. I can't escape on my own thought Miyako. She stood up and walked to the entrance and stared out. She noticed that dark clouds were rolling in. she knew it would rain soon. As the first thunder was heard, she saw Bankotsu coming towards the cave. Bankotsu grinned when he saw her standing by the entrance of the cave. Miyako backed up a bit and stared at him. She wondered what she was going to do.

In the distance Sesshomaru stood in a field. It began to rain as he stood there. He had smelled the band of seven near by. "Well this is interesting" said Sesshomaru. He turned and began to walk in the direction of the smell. As he walked along a path it began to rain a bit harder. He soon came to a small path that lead towards the cave where the band of seven was.

Bankotsu stood in front of her and smiled. "What do you think your doing" asked Bankotsu. Miyako shook her head and said "nothing". Bankotsu grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the cave. Miyako screamed in protest, he ignored her. But he didn't know that someone had heard her scream.

Sesshomaru had heard a girl scream and wondered what the band of seven were doing now. He began to walk up the path towards the cave. He got to the end and looked up towards the cave. He hadn't been detected yet but knew he would be soon or later. He would wait for the right moment to strike.

The rest of band of seven went off looking for things to eat and supplies. So the only ones in the cave was Bankotsu and Miyako. Miyako sat in a corner away from Bankotsu, who was sitting close to the entrance. Neither one knew that Sesshomaru was coming. Miyako turned her head to watch Bankotsu . He felt her staring at him but didn't turn to look at her.

Sesshomaru walked towards the cave's entrance, Bankotsu's eyes went wide when he saw Sesshomaru coming towards them. He got up and walked out of the cave with a smirk on his face. "Well if it isn't the lord of the west" said Bankotsu. Sesshomaru glared and growled. Miyako heard the growl and went to see what was going on.

Sesshomaru spotted the girl behind Bankotsu. Bankotsu grinned and grabbed a hold of Miyako. Miyako struggled in his arms and yelled "let me go!". Sesshomaru got a better look at the girl and notice the golden eyes. He frowned and then glared at Bankotsu. He just smirked and stared at Sesshomaru.

Miyako still struggled in his arms, trying to get free. Bankotsu just laughed at her attempt. She then got in idea and bite his hand hard, he yelled out and let her go, she took that time and ran towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru attacked Bankotsu with his poison whip as Miyako ran behind him. She didn't know if he was here to save or not but she would take that chance.

Bankotsu dodged his attack and glared at him. He was furious that he was going to lose the girl. He started to attack but had to jump back when Sesshomaru used his whip again. He knew that he must retreat, so he ran off and went to find his brothers. Sesshomaru watched him go and then turned and looked at the girl behind him.

Miyako stared up at him and said "thank you, I am Miyako." Sesshomaru looked at her and said "why does your eyes look the same as that half breed". Miyako eyes went wide and stared at him. She didn't know what to say. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and began to pull along. He decided to take her with him, so he could figure out who she was. As Miyako was being pulled, she stared at him thinking. Who is he thought Miyako.

Inuyasha and crew were still looking for the band of seven and Miyako. They had no idea that she was taken by Sesshomaru . Soon the sun was setting, they decided to camp for the night and look for them tomorrow . Inuyasha looked up at the moon and began to think about Miyako and why he felt like he should know her.

Sesshomaru stopped in a clearing and let go of Miyako's arm. Miyako sat down near a rock and closed her eyes. she was tired. Sesshomaru stood a few feet away and watched her. her black hair reminded him of someone, he then thought of Inuyasha's mother. his eyes went wide. it can't be thought Sesshomaru. Miyako began to dream of a woman, who was calling her name but not Miyako. "Aki" whispered the woman as she held a baby girl in her arms. who is that thought Miyako.


End file.
